High School Love
by Akki-Demoness
Summary: InuYasha is stuck in Kagome's time in his human form and the rest of the gang and the bad people and some characters new are stuck in the same time as well! (rated R&R for many reasons)


Kagome's Encounter 

Part 1  
  
Kagome sighed for she knew another day would come and go, but what she didn't know was that today is gonna be quiet interesting. Well, after her last quiz of the month she raised her arms up, right when the bell rang to go home, and stretched. Closing her eyes and tightens them while still stretching. "Kagome Chan!!! Come on you need to help THIS time with us on cleaning up the classroom!!!" yelled one of her closest friends, while slamming on Kagome's desk a wet cloth. Kagome still in her stretching position opened her eyes and looked to the towel, that had smelled like bleach, and then to her friend. Who looked sort of pissed off? Kagome pulled her arms down and grabbed the cloth out of her friend's fingers and walked over to the chalk board. Mumbling while she went, something like this. "Stupid school...I need to go to the feudal era. InuYasha is gonna get pissed off again." But obviously her friends weren't able to hear her, Kagome learns quickly from InuYasha. Her friends giggled and smiled when they started talking about the cutest boys in school. While Kagome damped the cloth in the bowl of water and some bleach and wiping the chalk board, her friend walked over sweeping the ground, and asked. "So...Kagome who do you think is cute at our school?" Kagome looked over her shoulder to her friend. "No one...why do you ask?" her friend blinked a couple of times then leaned towards her and cupped the side of her mouth and whispered, "I thought you liked Hojo...unless you are still hanging around that old boyfriend that you haven't let us seen yet." Kagome stopped wiping the board and slightly frowned, "What do you mean 'old boyfriend'?!!" she sort of yelled and the other two girls came up to Kagome and lowered their eyelids. "So, its true Kagome Chan does have a boyfriend." Another girl pulled her hand up so her cheek so her head could rest on her hand and she sighed. "Poor Hojo Sama." Kagome slightly opened her mouth and had a shocked look on her face. "Okay, I'm leaving!!!" she yelled and had dropped the towel storming out of the room, while grabbing her brown school bag. "Oh my, was it something I said?" one girl asked the others and sighed again. Another girl pouted and crossed her arms, "Now we have to clean up by ourselves yet again." They all sighed.  
Kagome still storming her way to the front doors of the school, then bumped into...INUYASHA?!!!! Kagome fell on her ass and her books fell out of her brown bag. "Damnit, watch where the hell—"she was cut off while the black haired guy helped her up, his brown-ish black eyes blinking a couple of times at her. Kagome rubbed her head then was about to yell again then stopped, she met those eyes. "I-InuYasha?!!" InuYasha lowered his eyelids and let go of her arm. Kagome's mother had given him some different clothes, he wore baggy black jeans showing part of his navy boxers, the brand was JOE BOXERS and he wore a large T-shirt that was black as well and had said in big bold letters, "69" Kagome's mother didn't know what "69" meant, and he wore some skater shoes black also, and a cap that had said in big bold yellow letters on the front, "HAELO" and the sides flames and then on the back had said "HAELO" again. He sort of scowled at Kagome while she was grabbing her books and shoving them in her bag. She then finished her little book shoving and had taken a glance at InuYasha's boxers. She held her bag to her chest and with her left hand she reached out and snapped the side of InuYasha's boxers. InuYasha almost jumped in a small amount of pain, and red surrounded that area where Kagome snapped his boxers. "Yeow!! What the fuck was that for?!!!" Kagome still bent looking at the boxers then looked up to InuYasha and she waved her left hand a little. "Oh nothing, but anyway why the hell you here?!" She stood up straight and glared at him still holding her bag between her breasts. InuYasha then snickered pulling his hat a little more down and stood side ways from her. "Just came to check up on ya!" Kagome blinked then raised a brow and walked around him like a scavenger looking at died meat, but only once she had walked around him. InuYasha blinked and then grabbed Kagome's arm and ran out the school. He huffed bending down and cupping his knees with his hands. "You idiot, stop messing around!!!" He then stopped yelling knowing Kagome was gonna yell at him or say the "s" word he pushed Kagome into the nearest bushes and jumped on her. Not really noticing the position he and Kagome was in. Sadly, his arm was between Kagome's legs and barely brushed up against her core. Also Kagome and InuYasha's faces were merely inches away from blowing each other a kiss. Kagome frowned and blinked she looked down and found out where InuYasha's hand was gently brushing up against a couple of times. Her eyes widened. InuYasha waited still looking around; he thought he heard someone coming. "InuYasha?!!! Mutt-face where are ya?!!" yelled a familiar voice. Kagome's eyes widened to the maximum as she tried to place the voice. InuYasha then slightly opened his mouth and figured whose voice it belonged to. Kagome then almost whispered his name, but InuYasha placed his hand on her mouth gently. _'It's...Koga!!!'_ they both thought and had kept very quiet. While Koga looked around then he shrugged and ran back to Kagome's house, just thank god barely any people were still at her school. But how in the world did Koga get through the well, and what if there are more people coming?!!  


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Author: Sorry it was short, I'm kinda tired. But be looking forward to lots more lemon and longer chapters!! 

Koga: (sighs) my ass hurts. 

InuYasha: My brain hurts...memorizing all those lines!! 

Kagome: Yep, yep, yep!!! 

Author: Hey you guys I should be hurting and tired you didn't memorize jack shit!! 

Koga: Whose "jack shit"? 

Author: (falls over)

Author: My crew is so messed up...(sweat drop)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akki-Demoness over and out...well sleeping and out. (- -);


End file.
